battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lady Pakila
was a young woman from the Scrapyard who was a patient of the Tipharean physician Dedekind. Carol was a clone of her. She only appears in the side story The Holy Night. Appearance Pakila had fair skin and long black hair. In her cyborg form she used a giant, dark coloured body. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar depicts this body as being a dark green."Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-10-19. After her brain was transplanted back into the body of her clone, Carol, she wore a long dark coat with white trim over a sweater and shoes. Personality Her time in the cyborg body had caused Pakila to develop a hate against her clone for escaping and putting her through the experience for a year. She tried to switch Daisuke Ido's affections for the clone, Carol, onto her and egged him on when he was about to finish the cyborg off. Ironically it was her hatred for Carol which brought about her death. History Pakila was involved in a serious accident in which her brain was the only organ that was not destroyed. Becoming a complete cyborg, she sought out the Tipharean physician Dedekind, who specialized in replacing the cyborg limbs of his patients with human limbs grown from their own DNA using Tipharean technology. Dedekind used Pakila's brain cells as a base from which to create a human clone that she was to be transplanted back into. In the meantime, she occupied a massive cyborg body that was impractical for normal life in the Scrapyard. Pakila's clone, although it had a very basic intelligence, managed to escape Dedekind's mansion in the winter of ES 571.Gunnm: Another Stories - Gunnm LO History timeline. Pakila chased after the clone and was about to recapture it amidst the upper part of the Scrapyard sewers at night when the clone was rescued by Daisuke Ido, who was out searching for bounties. Ido was able to escape with the clone, who he believed to be an amnesiac. Naming her Carol, she began living with him and Gonzu, who took them in after Ido was kicked out by the woman he had previously being staying with. A few months later in the spring Pakila was able to see Ido and Carol when they watched the sun rise over the Scrapyard from the highest point in the Scrapyard, Chimney High. Several months later during the winter she was able to track Carol to Gonzu's house. This time she was able to recapture her, destroying the house and leaving a massive handprint in a nearby wall. Ido realized when he returned home that the giant cyborg that he had confronted the previous year had kidnapped Carol, and he learned that she was at Dedekind's mansion from a message left on Gonzu's phone. After rushing to the mansion and confronting Dedekind, Ido was taken to his Christmas tree when Carol then came running through a door followed by the giant cyborg, which smashed through a wall. After Ido attacked and severely damaged the cyborg, he realized that the woman he thought was Carol was actually someone else when they kissed, as her personality was completely different. Dedekind revealed her to be Lady Pakila, one of his patients who he had cloned. The clone was the woman Ido had named Carol. Pakila came to Ido's defense when Dedekind questioned his disagreement with cloning and dislike of cyborgs, revealing that she had been in the giant cyborg body for a year. She told Ido to tell her that he loved her and that he could even call her Carol if he wanted to. As the two embraced, the cyborg showed signs of life and Ido was about to finish it off, but hesitated when he realized that Carol's brain was now in it. Pakila grabbed his rocket hammer to deliver the finishing blow herself, but pushed its booster switch by accident. The rocket hammer flew out of control, killing Dedekind before slamming into a gas tank, which exploded. The resulting fire engulfed Pakila and she was killed when a pillar collapsed on top of her. References Category:Gunnm: Another Stories characters Category:Scrapyard residents Category:Cyborgs Category:Females Category:Humans